Patch - 2017.05.22
Maintenance Time *'6.00 AM - 9.00 AM' ---- The First Batch of 1000 Wins Title Voting The above heroes are now participating in the event of voting for 1000 Wins Title here: https://wj.qq.com/s/1377003/0d17 The voting is ended on 2017/05/23 ---- Item Mall In order to allow new players of 300 Heroes to get start faster, we choose some useful heroes and reduce their price by 50% for awhile, the end of this limited time will be announced later~ The list of all heroes that got discount is as follows: *On sale for 6000 Gold. *On sale for 45 Diamonds at 6.00 PM on 26th May 2017. *Akame's skin - Zero Akame on sale for 69 Diamonds at 6.00 PM on 26th May 2017. *Akame Package (Hero+Skin) ( ) on sale for 102.6 Diamonds at 6.00 PM on 26th May 2017. *Tohsaka Rin's skin - Ereshkigal or known as Underworld Goddess on sale at 6.00 PM on 26th May 2017. *Removed Erza Scarlet Package (Hero+Skin) ( ) from the Item Mall. ---- Heroes *Basic attack range increased from 155 -> 210 *''Kabutowari Q: ''Skill range increased from 1000 -> 1200 *''Kabutowari Q: ''Cooldown adjusted from 15 seconds -> 15/13/11/9/7 seconds *''Kabutowari Q: ''Each time the energy ball releases a shock wave that pulls all nearby enemies, the flying speed of the energy ball is increased. *''Karasuyou W: ''Cooldown reduced from 15 seconds -> 15/14/13/12/11 seconds *''Kuushin E: ''Cooldown reduced from 10 seconds -> 10/9.5/9/8.5/8 seconds *''Kukan Bunkatsu R: ''Cast range increased from 600 -> 700 *''Kukan Bunkatsu R: ''Doubled the speed of when Whitebeard jumps to the target location. *Basic attack range increased from 140 -> 160 *Shana becomes Immune to all crowd controls while having the shield effect from Nietono no Shana. *Shana becomes Immune to all crowd controls while having the shield effect from NShinpan (Judgment) E. *''Shimmer of Recrudescence Q: ''Mana cost reduced from 70 -> 40/45/50/55/60 *''Barrier of Penance W: ''Mana cost adjusted from, 40/50/60/70/80 -> 60 *''Barrier of Penance W: ''When the barrier deals damage against target with Soul Fire Embers debuff, the barrier also stuns them fo 0.5 seconds (can't trigger more than once within 3 seconds). *Base Movement Speed increased from 285 -> 290 ---- Eternal Arena Items *Added UNIQUE Passive: '''Grants 2 Gold per 10 seconds. *Added '''UNIQUE Passive: '''Grants 5 Gold per 10 seconds. *Added '''UNIQUE Passive: '''Grants 7 Gold per 10 seconds. *Recipe cost increased from 235 Gold -> 375 Gold *Added '''UNIQUE Passive: '''Grants 1 Gold per 10 seconds. *Added '''UNIQUE Passive: '''Grants 3 Gold per 10 seconds. *Added '''UNIQUE Passive: '''Grants 5 Gold per 10 seconds. *Adjusted '''UNIQUE Passive **'Old Effect: '''Passive - Permanently grants 15 Health and 15 Mana to your hero every minute. Stacks up to 10 times for a total of 150 Health and 150 Mana. **'New Effect: Unique Passive - Grants 15 Health and 15 Mana to your hero every minute. Stacks up to 10 times for a total of 150 Health and 150 Mana. ---- '''Bug Fixed *Fixed Blessing Jusu's Passive that increases income still taking effect after selling the item. ---- Eternal Battlefield Items *On sale for 25 Diamonds. *Tohsaka Rin's ( ) exclusive equipment - Jeweled Sword (宝石剑) **''UNIQUE Active: ''Resets the cooldown on all of her basic skills (100 - Level x 2 second cooldown). **''UNIQUE Passive: ''Tohsaka doesn't consume any gem while staying in Eternal Battlefield. **''UNIQUE Passive: ''Skill damage that hits the target always deals x (Equipment Level x 2) bonus magic damage. ---- Achievement *100 Wins Title: ' Eyes in the Funeral' (瞳中送葬) *300 Wins Title: Ace Killer (王牌杀手) ---- ----